


you can wear mine while yours dry

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cave Sharing, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, but only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Stuff. Thangs. Mild clothing swap ;)





	you can wear mine while yours dry

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wanna apologize. I didnt post this!! You all missed a whole chapter thing full of developement and fluff and a hint of angst!! IM SO SORRY!

Harry ran like he hadn't run before. Now even when he was facing a dragon had he felt so terrified. He really wished he had his broom right now.

Chancing a glance behind him urged him on even more. under the maze he was on was another below it. Who he guessed was Undyne, wearing a heavy looking suit of armor, was shoving multiple spears from under his feet and in front of him. He yelped as a spear missed his leg my millimeters. Got to keep running!

Harry weaved his way through the maze, eventually coming to a huge bridge. Seeing only one exit, the wizard took off again, skidding to a halt when he saw the dead end.

“Fuck!”

Turning around, he paled when Undyne walked forward towards him. She raised her hand and quickly brought it down; looking up, Harry jumped back when three spears came down, slicing the end of the bridge off.

The part he was standing on.

Harry screamed as he plummeted down into the abyss, losing conscious before he hit the ground.

 

Waking up was not fun. His head hurt, his face hurt, his back hurt. Everything hurt. And it smelled bad. Really bad.

Harry sat up slowly, trying not to throw up. When he was sure he wouldn't see his breakfast on the ground, the wizard stood up, looking around. It looked like a dump.

He landed where his relatives always said he belonged. With the trash.

Harry sighed before continuing forwards, wading through the water. He stopped to look at some of the things that were washed down here, seeing things that he would have liked to play with when he was younger. Before the Wizarding World. 

He nabbed a snack bar proclaiming to be astronaut food, eating it as he walked. He passed a dummy that turned out to have a ghost inhabiting it. After escaping that, thanks to Napstablook, he tiredly walked ahead, coming to a stop when he saw a few houses in front of him. Standing in the small clearing was a welcome surprise.

“heya kid. how you hangin’ in?”

Harry smiled, walking over to the skeleton. “‘M okay. Tired.” Sans nodded, looking the boy over. He was soaked; his shoes making a squelching noise when he walked, his hair spiking up at different angles and he was pale. Paler than before.

“c’mon. let’s get you somewhere dry.” Sans reached down and took Harry’s hand, leading him to the left. Within a blink of an eye, the two were standing in a dry cave with grass in the middle, surrounded by blue luminescent water. Harry sighed and sat down in the grass, closing his eyes for a moment. When he heard the sound of clothes rustling, he was surprised to see that Sans had taken his jacket off and was in the process of pulling his shirt off too. When the monster looked over at the noise the human made, Sans flushed blue but still smiled at the teen. “you need to get out of those wet clothes. you can wear mine while yours dry.”

Harry felt that his face was as red as Papyrus’ scarf, but nodded, quickly tugging off his shirt, using it as cover. He didn't want anyone seeing his scars, let alone Sans. Though, Harry thought, Sans might be the first person he could be comfortable with seeing him. With that in mind and a lot of hope, Harry lowered his shirt to is side and reached out to grab the one Sans was offering.

The wizard saw the moment Sans had taken in the sight. His eye sockets darkened to the darkest of dark and the smile grew strained, looking more like a grimace. “who.”

“My relatives,” Harry whispered. Sans nodded and sucked his shorts off, leaving him in boxers and his jacket that he slipped back on. Harry felt like his head was going to explode with how hot his face was right then. He quickly tugged the shirt on, hesitating a moment before shucking his pants and boots off. Sans walked closer, handing Harry the shorts before walking over to the far wall and reaching into a crevice. He came back with a fluffy looking blanket.

“i sometimes nap here.” is all that's said. Harry huffed out a laugh at the typical Sans stunt, watching the skeleton lay it out on the grass. He sat down before patting the blanket next to him. “i don't bite.” he said, before he smirked. “unless you want me to.”

Harry epped before gracelessly collapsing on the blanket with a chuckle. They talked for a while, trading stories of the past between them. Sans shared memories of Papyrus when he was a baby bones, Harry told Sans some of the better times at Hogwarts. It was nice, and before he knew it, Harry was waking up cuddled into a skeletons chest and Sans smiling face as he combed his fingers through his untamable hair. ”hey.”

“Hey.”

They smiled at each other before Harry sat up with a flushed face. “I should head out.” Sans nodded, replacing the blanket, changing back into their own clothes and taking Harry’s hand, leading him out of the small cave. With a blink of an eye they were back at the small clearing. Sans cleared his throat, slowly letting their hands drop. 

“that way leads to undyne’s house. straight ahead is where napstablook, a ghost monster’s snail farm is. over there is a shortcut close to where my telescope place is. and to the right is the way to hotland.” Sans said, pointing out all the paths.

“How far is Hotland?” Harry asked lingering. 

“not too far. you just have to go through a few mazes and temmie village. you can stop there if you’d like. it's...interesting.” Harry gave Sans a look as he snickered.

“I’ll see you around bonehead.” Harry said with a mock scowl. Sans laughed and waved the teen off as he continued towards Napstablooks house. He hadn't seen the guy since the Ruins.

After a visit consisting of listening to music and feeling like garbage with the ghost monster, Harry moved on towards Hotland. He wasn't sure what to expect of the mazes, but they were fairly simple to cross if you were quick enough. Temmie Village was….something else. He had a conversation with Bob the Temmie, who told him a bit of Tem History. It sounded like Tems had lived around dragon's back on the surface.

As he walked down a darkening room, Harry felt the hair on his ams stand up. Was it Undyne? He soon got his answer when the only echo flower around said, “T u r n a r o u n d.” There was the woman of the hour, standing in front of the wizard with a spear in her hand. “Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king, King Asgore Dreemur, will become a god.” Harry stares at her as she continues, saying the only way for him to redeem himself is to surrender his soul.

Yeeeeah, no. Not gonna happen.

Just as he was about to fight, the small yellow monster kid pops out of the grass. Once Undyne realized, she dragged him away, shooting Harry looks. Harry quickly moves on, passing over a bridge and having another confrontation with the monster kid and Undyne before coming to what must be the entrance to Hotland, given the waves of heat leaving the cave. 

And there was the captain herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com. come look at my garbage! Its in the dump that Harry fell into!


End file.
